Party Hard, Max
by lydiarmarks
Summary: Max shows up at a Vortex Club party and things get freaky with Victoria.


**Author's Note: Pure smut, ya'll. You've been warned lol**

* * *

Victoria's POV

Friday night, 10:12pm

Today had been long and grueling so it was nice to be able to let loose. I wasn't drunk yet, but I was definitely buzzed. I had decided to turn Nathan down on when he offered me his joint because I didn't really want to get totally wasted, just buzzed enough to dance until I stopped caring about the rest of the world. The music was so loud that I could feel it in my chest as I danced in a circle with Taylor and Courtney, just letting the pounding bass take over my limbs while letting the alcohol take away my ability to reason. That's what it was for, after all.

The DJ started playing Accelerate by Nightcore, making me let out a yelp of excitement. I fucking love this song! The crowd had parted a little because a group of people that had been dancing went to go get some drinks. When I looked up, I saw a girl with mid-length brown hair and blue eyes staring at me from across the dance floor. I smirked. Maxine Caulfield. I moved my hips from side to side, never taking my eyes off of her. Her eyes were widening slightly as I moved, running my fingers through my hair.

Come on, Max. Take the bait. I moved to the music as smoothly as my slightly intoxicated body would let me, pointing a finger at her and then curling it toward my chest. Her eyes widened even more, her cheeks turning pink. She looked around and pointed at her chest.

"Me?" she mouthed, looking shocked. I nodded, grinning at her. What was I doing? What if someone saw? Most of me didn't care in that moment, though. All I wanted was Max. I wanted her stupid hipster body to grind against mine to the beat of the music, letting us both forget the world for awhile until we could barely breathe. She looked around one more time before making her way toward me, looking small and sheepish. She was so adorable when she walked like that, holding her elbow with her hand, looking so uncertain that I was sure she didn't even believe this situation was real. I honestly wasn't too sure either.

When she reached me she stood a couple feet away from me, rubbing her elbow with her hand. I took a step toward her, taking her hand in mine and pulling her close. She looked up at me with those big doe eyes and adorable freckles, her mouth hanging open a little. Putting my hands on her hips, I pulled her close and started moving my hips back and forth to the music. I had danced with girls before, but this was the only time that made my heart race and my skin tingle. I wanted to be so close to Max that there could never be anything in between us.

After a moment of Max looking totally confused, I laughed a little and took her hands, tossing them up a little so that they landed on my shoulders so that her arms were around my neck. Moving my hands down her arms and then down her sides, I saw her let out a sharp breath, moving a little closer to me. I felt my stomach fill with warmth and butterflies as I wrapped my arms around her waist, moving back and forth to the music again.

That's when Max started to get into it, moving her hands and lacing her fingers into my hair. My skin felt hot at her touch and my body responded to her in a way that I wasn't used to. I wanted this so badly that it hurt. I was surprised when Max let go of me and turned around, her back against me as she moved up and down my body.

"Fuck," I breathed, unable to hold back the response. My whole body tightened as I moved with her, leaning my head down so that I could kiss her neck. I couldn't stop myself and I wasn't sure how she would react, but I nipped softly at her ear and kissed just behind it, holding her closer. I felt her tense up a little and heard her let out a gasp, but she didn't pull away or stop moving. Instead she tilted her head to the side a little, exposing more of her skin. I didn't even hesitate, kissing up from her neck to her jaw and cheek.

She stopped dancing, taking my hand and standing on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear.

"Let's get out of here," she said seductively, making my knees weak. I nodded, following her out of the pool room and back to the dorms. We practically ran to my room and I locked the door behind us when we got to it. When I turned around, Max practically jumped me, kissing me hard as she pressed me against the door. I gasped in surprise but the shock didn't last long. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist again.

Her lips were warm and a little bit chapped as she kissed me, nipping a little at my bottom lip. A small moan escaped me and she tugged gently as a fistfull of my hair to pull me closer to her. My whole body suddenly felt like it was being set on fire, the flames coursing through my veins as I pushed Max back until her knees hit my bed, causing her to fall backwards on my mattress. I kicked off my shoes and paused to look down at a breathless Max who was staring up at me with wide eyes and parted lips.

"Are you sure?" I asked breathlessly, fighting my every instinct to just completely devour her. She gave me a nod and sat up, pulling me down ontop of her by my shirt. I fell on top of her, barely able to stop myself by using my right hand to keep me up. I kissed her, using my left hand to tug at her top. She wasn't wearing her usual hipster shit, but I didn't really care what she was wearing in that moment because she wouldn't be wearing whatever it was for very long.

I moved my left hand down and went up under her shirt, running my fingertips along her rib cage. I pulled away from her a little, kissing her cheek and jaw until I was at her neck, nipping and sucking the soft skin until it turned red. Max let out tiny gasps and quiet moans, her hands on my sides. The sounds she made were like music to my ears. I wanted to make her make these sounds more, I wanted them to drown out the rest of the world until there was nothing left. She tugged hard at my top and I sat up, pulling the shirt over my head and throwing it aside, not really caring where it landed. I was straddling Max now, helping her get her shirt off and tossing it aside. I looked down at her, happy to find that her shoulders were covered in freckles just like her face. The freckles dotted her body the way stars dotted the sky and I could've counted every single star on her skin if I wanted to.

"Victoria," she said sheepishly, looking up at me with pink cheeks and nervous eyes. I smiled and leaned down, kissing her tenderly. I wanted to hear her say my name again, so I reached my hands under her and unhooked her bra, throwing it behind me. I kissed down her neck until I got to her chest, moving my hand up her side. She gasped at me touch and I smiled against her skin. I had been wanting to do this for so long that I could barely contain my excitement, but I wanted to savor every moment.

My hand got to her chest, cupping her small breast as I bit and sucked at her pale, exposed skin. She moaned softly as I kneaded her breast, sending a tingling sensation all the way down to my core. I hummed against her skin and started kissing my way down her stomach, pinching her nipple between my thumb and index finger. She moaned, a little louder this time, quivering as I kissed just below her belly button.

"Fuck," she breathed, her body tightening. I smirked up at her to find that she was looking down at me, breathing heavy. "Please, Victoria." The way she said my name drove me wild. The way her cheeks turned pink, the way the word rolled off her tongue made me want to grant her every wish just so she'd say it exactly that way every single time.

"Please what?" I asked, wanting to drag out the moment. I kissed the spot right above her waistband, nipping at it a little. I let my fingernails slowly drag down her skin, leaving tiny red marks on her pale flesh. She moaned, arching her back.

"Please touch me," she breathed, gripping at my sheets. I smirked slowly unbuttoning her jeans, tugging at the zipper.

"Can I get you to beg a little more?" I asked, making time circles on her belly, making her whimper and bite her lip as she met my gaze. God, I loved this so much. There was nothing as good as this right here. Max Caulfield, begging for my touch, on the edge of her self control.

"Please, Victoria," she said pleadingly, gasping as I moved my finger between her skin and the waistband of her slightly exposed panties. "God, fuck, please fuck me, Victoria." She looked like she was going to lose herself. I grinned and started pulling down her jeans.

"My pleasure," I said softly, hearing my heartbeat in my ears and still trying to catch my breath. After I got her jeans off, I pulled off her polka dot panties and let them fall to the ground and stood, taking off my skirt and panties as well, unhooking my bra and dropping it the floor. It was only fair for us both to be totally naked. I smiled down at her, leaning down to give her a kiss. I half helped, half forced her to move up the bed so that her head was laying on my pillow. I tossed all of the throw pillows off of my bed and moved back so that I was face to face with her sex. I knelt down and used my index finger to explore her.

She whimpered a little, clenching the sheets in her hands. I smirked and used my tongue to lap at her clit, making her moan and grab at my hair, pulling my face closer to her. Licking the full length of slit, I grabbed at her thighs and moved up to kiss them and bite at the pale skin of her right thigh, using my thumb to rub tiny circles on Max's clit. She arched her back, moaning. My heart raced and I moved my lips back down, licking her clit as I put one finger inside her.

She gasped sharply, tugging at my hair and biting the knuckles of her other hand. She was smart not to let herself moan too loud. I knew that both Brooke and Kate would be in their dorms so they'd probably hear her if she got too loud. I put another finger inside of her, feeling her flesh pulsing as I thrust my fingers in and out of her, sucking at her clit. She was soaking wet and it was covering my mouth and chin as I licked and nipped her, thrusting my fingers into her at a steady pace.

Changing my position a little, my fingers must've hit just the right spot because I heard Max struggling to hold back a loud moan.

"Oh my god," she gasped out as I quickened my pace. "Oh god. Oh fuck. Victoria!" She moaned my name, only encouraging me. I sort of stopped caring that people could hear us. It turned me on to know that people might hear this because it meant that she was really mine and that this was really happening. She was practically screaming as she reached her climax, holding onto my hair so tight that it hurt, but I kept going, letting her fall over the edge.

"Victoria!" She screamed, arching her back as she climaxed, her sex pulsing around my fingers. I let her ride it out, rubbing her clit a little until she laid there with her eyelids drooping closed. She was gasping for air, reaching out to me as I moved up and laid down next to her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly, wondering if she could taste herself on my lips. She smiled against my lips and I chuckled a little, pulling her hot, naked body against mine. The skin on skin contact was nice and warm, making me feel sleepy. I stroked her hair, playing with a strand of it as she buried her face in my shoulder. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips.

"Victoria," Max said softly, running her fingertips along my skin, making my heart race.

"Yeah?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"I… I 've never done this with anybody before," she whispered, making little circles on my stomach. I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Me either."


End file.
